Corazonadas
by uchiha nikky
Summary: un sentimiento, un sueño y la corazonada que los guio al otro. ¿que pasa si por seguir una corazonada logras encontrar a la persona que tanto amas?... lo se pesimo summary pero bueno...pasen


**Corazonadas**

* * *

Despierto desesperada en medio de la noche. El sueño que tuve era tan real, quisiera que sea real, pero eso es imposible, estoy tan angustiada, cada día siento que te amo mas, pero se que estas lejos y que quizás nunca mas regresaras. En mi sueño tu estabas junto a mi, me rodeabas con tus brazos y me estrechabas contra ti, te acercabas a mi oído y susurrabas aquellas palabras que siempre quise escuchar, luego de eso desperté.

¿Seria posible que eso alguna vez ocurra? La verdad no lo se ¡es algo tan irreal e imposible! Me siento realmente como una loca de remate, una estúpida. Aunque por otro lado…mi corazón…me dice que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…me guía a otra parte…muy lejos de aquí…quizás a donde tu te encuentras…no, imposible…esas cosas no pasan…pero ¿y si fuese así? ¿Qué pasaría si de alguna forma inconsciente se realmente donde te encuentras? Pero…mis amigos…mi familia…mi aldea…¿seria capaz de abandonar todo lo que tengo aquí para seguir una corazonada?

—"¡shannaro! ¿Que esperas? Vamos a buscarlo" — dice mi Inner muy segura de si misma.

—"Como si fuera tan fácil" —le respondo rodando los ojos.

—"si no lo encontramos podemos volver a la villa, y si lo encontramos le pedimos que vuelva ¿ves? No tenemos nada que perder".

—"si lo encontramos nos rechazara, además no sabemos cuanto nos tomara, pero por otro lado…"

—"exacto, ¿Qué dices?"

—"no lo se"

—"si no nos vamos ahora, te juro que tomo posesión de tu cuerpo" —dice mi Inner amenazante.

—maldita Inner—musito fastidiada, había hecho lo mismo dos veces anteriormente y no se como, pero tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, así que mejor no tentarla.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, arregle mi mochila con armas (que guarde en pergaminos) y con ropa, tomé la antigua foto del equipo siete y la guardé. Fui sigilosamente a la cocina y saque un poco de provisiones para el viaje, además de un poco de dinero del que tenia ahorrado, tal vez lo necesitaría.

En mi habitación deje una pequeña carta para que estuvieran tranquilos y supieran que me había marchado por mi cuenta. Mientras salto de tejado en tejado diviso la casa de Naruto. Tomo la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y la observo por última vez, ahí le digo a mi amigo que lo quiero mucho, que es un buen amigo y que espero que sea un gran Hokage y además le prometo que te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke-kun.

Me paro en frente de su departamento y deslizo la carta por debajo de esta.

—sayonara, Naruto—musito con una sonrisa triste.

Las puertas de la aldea se acercan cada vez mas y yo disminuyo las velocidad, hasta que solo me encuentro caminando lentamente hacia la salida, una vez allí no habría vuelta atrás. Con determinación cruzo el gigantesco portón, volteo y observo mi aldea natal quizás por última vez. Y luego con algunas lagrimas cayendo libremente por mi rostro, me pierdo en la espesura el bosque.

Este no es un adiós para siempre ¡por supuesto que no! Yo regresaría algún día, pero no sabía cuanto me demoraría en encontrarte.

Realmente es una estupidez lo que estoy haciendo, pero no puedo volver, siento que mis pies en vez de estar guiados por mi cerebro lo están por mi corazón, se que es extraño, pero es la verdad. Algo me dice que esta corazonada me llevara ante ti, espero que así sea.

Trato de recordar mi sueño. Había una cabaña en medio del bosque junto a un pequeño estanque, los arboles eran alto y frondosos, no se donde queda, pero algo me dice que se como llegar.

*****

*****

*****

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda estas aquí? ¿y por que yo tuve que venir acá?

Ese maldito sueño tuvo la culpa, pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? Ese sueño fue la causa de que hubiera llegado acá, al lado de esta cabaña en medio del bosque ¿por que tuve que venir acá?

Y tu…¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué la vida se empecina en hacerme sentir como a una mierda? Ahora que hacia que mi vida fuera más llevadera, ahora que ya había dejado de retorcerme en mi agonía recordando el día en que te deje en aquella banca…ahora…que me había resignado a no volver a verte, a no volver a Konoha hasta el día en que la destruyera y en el día en que quizás tu me odiarías.

—Sasuke-kun—musitas emocionada y veo lagrimas caer por tu cara.

Y yo aunque me quisiera acercar para consolarte, me mantengo parado, con aquel rostro serio y frio que ocupo para ocultar mis sentimientos.

Comienzas a acercarte lentamente, pero te detienes de inmediato confusa. No entiendo tu comportamiento hasta que noto que tus ojos están fijos observando mi ropa.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, por que estas vestido así?

Y yo me avergüenzo por dentro, no me avergüenzo por estar frente a ti, si no de que veas en lo que me he convertido. Y tú ahora me odiaras por eso.

—hmp, eso no te importa— te respondo con ese tono frio que siempre ocupaba para mantenerte alejada de mi.

— ¿eres un akatsuki? —cuestionas tapando tu boca.

— ¿acaso no es obvio? —te respondo rodando los ojos.

Te quedas en silencio asimilando la situación y yo dando todo por perdido me doy la media vuelta para salir lo más rápido de ahí.

— ¿Por qué?­—me preguntas cuando estoy a espaldas a ti.

—No tiene importancia— te respondo sin siquiera mirarte.

Y con eso doy por terminada la conversación, pero al parecer tú no.

—no te comprendo… ya mataste a tu hermano y acabaste con tu tan anhelada venganza…y pensé…que regresarías a Konoha…—y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera enterado de la verdad —ese es tu hogar.

—te equivocas—ahora mis manos están en puños— esa aldea no es mi hogar, no hay nadie ahí que sea importante para mi— miento con la voz mas fría de la que fui capaz.

Te oigo sollozar y me doy cuenta de que volví a lastimarte.

—o sea…yo y Naruto no significamos nada para ti, por supuesto, si te importáramos no nos hubieras atacado aquella vez — dices en un tono triste.

—escúchame—te digo molesto por las estupideces que dices —no espero que me comprendas, no entiendes nada y no sabes las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar— te digo en tono frio, aun dándote la espalda, simplemente no te quiero mirar a los ojos.

—lo entendería si me lo dijeras— dices con la voz rota.

—Olvídalo—susurro comenzando a caminar para alejarme de ti.

Pero siento como tus brazos rodean mi cintura y como tratas de detenerme. Tu acto me sorprende y provoca que me quede estático por la sorpresa.

—por favor no te valla. No vuelvas a dejarme, no lo resistiría—me dices entre sollozos.

Yo comprendo tu dolor. Tampoco quiero dejarte, pero es lo mejor para ti, no quiero que traiciones la aldea y tampoco quiero que veas cuando la destruya.

— ¿Por qué Sakura? —siento que pronunciar tu nombre me quema la garganta— ¿Por qué quieres estar junto aun traidor como yo? —te pregunto sin poder reprimir el dolor y la agonía.

—Te lo dije aquella vez, te amo más que a nada en este mundo— me respondes posando tiernamente tu cabeza en mi espalda.

Y en ese momento siento que el corazón se me saldrá del pecho, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte, al escuchar que ese sentimiento que me confesaste aquella noche aun esta en ti.

—por favor…dame una oportunidad…se que no sientes lo mismo…pero por favor vuelve a la aldea…—musitas.

Al escucharte siento la necesidad de explicarte que lo que crees es mentira, que te amo mas que a mi propia vida…pero se que no te merezco…porque me convertiré en un ser despreciable……también se que si te hago creer que no te amo…en un futuro tu podrás olvidarme y eso es lo mejor.

—No—te respondo fríamente y con la voz desprovista de sentimiento alguno—por que el día en que ponga un pie en Konoha será para destruirla y verla caer.

Al parecer mis palabras dieron el resultado correcto, por que te siento temblar y como deshaces al fin el agarre. Sin embargo te pones frente a mí mirándome con mirada suplicante.

—No es cierto, por favor dime que lo que dices no es cierto—me pides en un hilillo de voz.

—es cierto, destruiré Konoha y asesinare a danzo y a los ancianos del consejo—desvío la mirada de tus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Qué mas da que te lo diga? por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, mereces saber la verdad.

—Porque danzo y los del consejo le dieron la orden a mi hermano—es extraño ocupar nuevamente la palabra hermano—de asesinar al clan Uchiha—te suelto sin mas mientras la ira fluye nuevamente por mis venas— ¿aun crees que debo volver a Konoha?—te pregunto con ironía.

Bajas la mirada y la mantienes en el piso por algunos segundos y luego vuelves a mirarme pero esta vez con determinación.

—no te permitiré que destruyas Konoha. —dices para mi sorpresa—escucha Sasuke-kun, este no es el mejor camino, se que debe ser muy doloroso todo lo que has tenido que soportar, pero esa no es razón para destruir toda la aldea, moriría mucha gente inocente. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural, algún día ellos pagaran por eso, pero por favor no manches tus manos con sangre, no lo soportaría —me dices mientras lloras y de improviso te abrazas con fuerza a mi pecho. A pesar de la capa de akatsuki siento poco a poco la humedad de tus lagrimas, por la mierda no llores, no soporto verte llorar.

Al principio me quedo paralizado de la impresión, si hubieras hecho lo mismo hace tres años atrás yo estaría diciéndote que me sueltes. Estaría falsamente molesto y tratando de quitarte de encima mío. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, el dolor que siento en mi pecho es muy intenso y…te necesito…necesito por lo menos estrecharte contra mí.

Dudoso y, debo admitirlo, también un poco nervioso correspondo a tu abrazo estrechándote mas contra mi, sintiendo el olor a cerezas de tu cabello. Realmente esto se siente tan bien.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que nos mantuvimos abrazados, lamentablemente debo alejarte.

—Sakura— te llamo en tono suave, un tono que nunca antes había ocupado ante ti.

Te tensas y te pegas más a mí, no quieres soltarme y yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Te separo de mi con delicadeza para mirarte a los ojos, me miras temerosa, busco tus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías y acerco mi rostro al tuyo con deliberada lentitud.

—gracias…

Y lo hice te bese. Una cálida y reconfortante sensación me recorrió la espalda cuando lo hice. Se que no es tu primer beso…porque aquel beso te lo robe el día de mi partida…quería de alguna forma dejar algo mío contigo…esa era mi promesa de que algún día volvería…

Al principio no correspondes, estas sorprendida, pero poco a poco comienzas a hacerlo. Sueltas mis manos para rodear mi cuello y yo paso las mías por tu cintura, estrechándote mas contra mi, necesito tenerte cerca.

Nos separamos, pero te sigo manteniendo abrazada. Me miras sorprendida mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se deslizan por tu cara. Te sonrío tiernamente, algo que nunca pensé que llagaría a hacer, y busco tus labios nuevamente con desesperación, tu ahora me respondes de inmediato. Comienzo a guiarte hacia dentro de la cabaña, que al parecer es grande, hmp, solo me importa que tenga una cama, con eso me conformo. Esta deshabitada así que nos será útil. Busco una habitación que tenga una cama mientras ahora mis labios están en tu cuello, succionándolo y besándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas que significa que eres mía. Tú comienzas poco a poco a despojarme de la capa de akatsuki y yo te ayudo un poco en la labor.

Sin poder esperar más entro en la primera habitación que tiene cama y resulto tener una cama amplia, hmp, mejor. Te guio hacia ella para depositarte tiernamente…quiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo mío y que tu primera vez sea especial, pero… ¿es tu primera vez? …la duda comienza a inquietarme, tú eres solo mía, no soportaría que alguien más haya osado tocarte.

—Sakura…—te llamo cuando ambos estamos sobre la cama. Me miras dándome a entender que tengo toda tu atención —tu… bueno… ¿eres? —te sonrojas cuando entiendes de que va la pregunta.

—si…Sasuke-kun…—respondes mirándome con aquello verdes orbes.

Sonrió arrogantemente mientras comienzo a bajar el cierre de tu chaleco y en ese momento me asalta otra duda.

— ¿estas segura de esto? —Cuestiono deteniendo mi labor—por que si no estas segura yo lo comprendería…

Y tú por toda respuesta vuelves a besarme fervientemente…hmp, con eso me basta para que ponga toda mi concentración en ti y continuemos lo que habíamos comenzado.

**Algo que de seguro mañana me dará mucho de que pensar.**

*****

*****

*****

Despierto gracias a la luz que entra por la ventana, todavía algo somnolienta palpo las sabanas tratando de encontrarte, pero grande es mi sorpresa al no hallarte.

Me incorporo bruscamente, pensando que todo fue un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación, pero compruebo que no lo fue ya que estoy desnuda. Me cubro con las sábanas mientras en mis mejillas aparece un gran sonrojo…no puedo creerlo…o sea…tu y yo…anoche…el sonrojo en mis mejillas aumenta si es que es eso posible.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —te llamo pensando que estas por ahí, pero nada…

Me visto apresuradamente con mi ropa que esta esparcida por toda la habitación. Comienzo a buscarte por toda la gran casa, que al principio me pareció una cabaña. Llego al descuidado living, el único lugar que me falta por buscar y compruebo que tampoco estas ahí…te fuiste…un dolor me oprime fuertemente el pecho y provoca que caiga de rodillas al piso de madera.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me volviste a abandonar? Las lágrimas en menos de un segundo están en mis ojos, amenazando con salir, no las puedo contener por mucho tiempo ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sonrío con amargura, lo de anoche no significo nada para ti, de seguro lo hiciste para que te dejara en paz y podría asegurar que luego de que me quedara dormida te fuiste.

Ahora debes estar planeando tu ataque a Konoha con el resto de akatsuki y yo no podre detenerte.

Cuando las lagrimas comienzan a desbordarse de mis ojos, noto algo que me llama la atención y a la vez me causa extrañeza, la pequeña chimenea esta encendida. Mientras me seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, me acerco a lo que sea que se este quemando y me sorprendo al ver un trozo sin quemar de una tela negra con nubes rojas.

De acuerdo…esto no me cuadra… mientras me devano los sesos es pensar que significa eso, recuerdo que la tela aun esta ardiendo, así que significa que hace poco te marchaste , quizás si me apresuro podre alcanzarte.

Decidida salgo de la cabaña por la puerta que da al estanque y casi me da un infarto al verte ahí, sentado en la orilla mirando tranquilamente el agua cristalina, lanzando de vez en cuando alguna roca que se halla a tu alcance.

Tu rostro es inexpresivo y aquellos penetrantes ojos negros están puestos en un punto en particular, pero parece que no estuvieras viendo nada.

Dubitativa me acerco a paso lento hacia ti, te observo por unos segundos antes de sentarme, pensando que quizás tú me dirías que no lo hiciera.

Poso mí vista en las cristalinas aguas del estanque, las cuales parecen botar mágicamente. No me atrevo a hablarte, no después de pensar que te habías ido, me siento tan estúpida…

—buenos días, Sasuke-kun—te saludo débilmente con un sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas.

—hmp, buenos días Sakura— dices con aquella ronca voz.

Te miro de reojo y noto que tienes tus ojos fijos en mí, me siento nerviosa y tú al parecer lo notas ya que vuelves a posar tu vista en el estanque mientras lanzas una roca al agua.

— ¿cómo dormiste? — me preguntas descolocándome por completo.

—Bien… gracias— digo volviendo a mirarte y sonrío — ¿estás despierto hace mucho rato?

—No sé, no he visto la hora— tu vista vuelve a posarse en mí y me ves directamente a los ojos— pero supongo que ha sido bastante—unas sonrisa torcida surca tu cara— has dormido más de doce horas, no sabía que fueras tan dormilona— añades en un tono divertido.

Me quedo mirándote confundida ¿desde cuándo usas aquel tono de broma? ¿Desde cuándo no ocupas conmigo aquel tono frio e indiferente? Esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos que muestran algo como picardía hacen que te veas aun más guapo de lo que eres y provoca que me sonroje aun más.

Trato de buscar algún tema de conversación para romper aquel incomodo silencio en el que estamos sumidos. En ese instante recuerdo la capa de akatsuki que seguramente todavía está ardiendo en la chimenea.

Al preguntártelo tu mirada se vuelve dura y temo que te hayas molestado conmigo.

—se supone que debía capturar al hachibi, pero ahora tendrán que buscarse a otro para que lo haga— dices mientras tu mirada aun esta fija en mis ojos.

Al escucharte siento un gran alivio recorrerme ¿eso significa que ya no destruirás Konoha? Pero antes de que formule la pregunta tu me la contestas.

—Ya no destruiré Konoha si eso es lo que te preocupa— me dices cuando voy a abrir la boca para preguntártelo, mirándome con burla.

— ¿volverás a Konoha? — te pregunto entusiasmada como solía hacerlo cuando teníamos trece años.

La expresión de burla desaparece de tus rostro y frunces el seño mientras bajas la mirada como si estuvieras pensando o decidiendo algo muy importante.

—no…— dices serio mientras yo me derrumbo por dentro— no sé si seré capaz de comportarme teniendo a danzo y a los ancianos del consejo al frente.

Me diriges una mirada que no se descifrar, yo ahora lo único que quiero es ponerme a llorar…te marcharas nuevamente…lo que paso anoche entre nosotros no significo nada para ti.

—Lo que paso anoche…—comienzas a decir…pero yo ya se lo que seguirá…me dirás que no significo nada para ti, que fue un error…que lo olvide, que soy una molestia… y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…serán puras palabras que romperán mi corazón en mil pedazos, de eso estoy segura.

Pero antes de que terminaras la oración, que seguramente terminara por destrozarme, yo lo hago por ti…

—fue un error, ya lo se— te digo mientras sonrío tristemente—no significó nada para ti, pero para mi…—agito la cabeza­—no, olvídalo… creo que lo unió que me queda por decir es adiós…la vez anterior no pude despedirme de ti como corresponde—cuando termino las lagrimas están a punto de desbordarse y creo que la oz se me quebró mientras hablaba.

Me levanto para marcharme lo mas rápido de ahí posible, quiero salir de ahí, gritar y llorar…pero siento que oz brazos me detienen por detrás, abrazándome, estrechándome contra algo cálido y reconfortante y siento además unos labios que besan tiernamente mi cuello.

¿Eres tú? No, eso es imposible.

—hmp, molestia—bueno, al parecer si eres tu— ¿en verdad crees que lo que paso anoche no significo nada para mi? —preguntas cerca de mi oído.

—Eso es lo que ibas a decir—te replique.

—en realidad iba a decir que lo que paso anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no me dejaste terminar—tus palabras literalmente me dejan paralizada y las lágrimas que había logrado retener hasta ese momento, comienzan a caer libremente por mis mejillas.

—si lo hubiera sido volverías a Konoha conmigo— te respondo sin dejar entras la esperanza —pero en cambio volverás a abandonarme.

—Yo dije que no volvería a Konoha, pero en ningún momento dije que volvería a abandonarte —dices mientras apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¿eh? — ¿desde cuando eres tan cálido?

Trato de voltearme pero tus fuertes brazos no me lo permiten.

—no se si anoche decidí algo, pero se que no quiero estar lejos de ti —dices mientras tú mismo me das la vuelta para que pueda mirarte —ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir ignorándote—bajas la mirada e intuyo que no es fácil para ti decirlo —me canse de todo esto Sakura, me canse de alejar a las personas importantes para mi, con la intención de no lastimarlas y sin importar lo que haga para evitarlo las lastimo igual —pones una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricias tiernamente mientras me observas con una mirada ¿dulce? —esa noche…cuando te deje en aquella banca…no sabes lo mucho que me costo hacerlo…sobretodo cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que te llevara conmigo…considere aquella opción…pero luego pensé en todo lo que tendrías que sufrir a mi lado…y preferí dejarte allá, segura. Cuando te deje inconsciente jure que volvería a Konoha luego de matar a mi hermano, pero…me entere de todo y entendí que no podía volver…así que intente olvidarme de ti…de veras que lo intente…— sonríes de cierta forma culpable —pero ahora me encuentro contigo y después de lo de anoche no quiero seguir alejado de ti…se que es egoísta querer que te quedes conmigo…pero…si la vida me dio esta oportunidad no quiero desperdiciarla.

—Sasuke-kun…—digo sorprendida por todo lo que me estas diciendo…eso significa que tu… ¿me amas? Reprimí un intento de voltear los ojos ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? No creo que me estés diciendo esto, que creo que fue difícil para ti decirlo, por otra razón. Esa nueva verdad –de que según mis conclusiones tú me quieres- provoca que ahora reprima un intento de tirarme encima de ti.

—fui un idiota y debí haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti aquella noche antes de marcharme…perdóname por no haberlo hecho. — ¡¡¡kya!!! ¿En donde se había escondido este Sasuke todo estos años? Este Sasuke…tierno…y no tan monosilábico…esta nueva faceta tuya hace que quede más loca de ti… ¿cuando salió a la luz? Por que hasta ayer tu rostro era frio y carente de emoción…y ahora… me dices todas estas palabras… ¿realmente cambiaste tu forma de ser…al menos conmigo…en una sola noche?

Con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas me abrazo fuertemente a ti y tú me correspondes el abrazo con fuerza mientras posas tu cabeza sobre mis cabellos. Lo hiciste sin dudar siquiera unos segundos, lo que me demuestra que lo que dices es cierto…aunque eso lo debí haber adivinado anoche… eres bueno demostrando las cosas en vez de decirlas…

—Prométeme que no volverás a abandonarme— pido temerosa…si amándome me abandonaste hace tres años…nada te impedía hacerlo nuevamente… inconscientemente me abrace mas a ti.

—Lo juro—susurras a mi oído con convicción.

—Te amo…—digo mientras me abrazo –si es que es eso posible- mas a ti. Con la intención de nunca dejarte ir…

—En estos momentos… eres lo mas importante para mi— y no esperaba otra cosa…no esperaba un "te amo"…se lo difícil que es para ti demostrar los sentimientos… y este día ya te has superado dándome a entender que me quieres…pero espero en un futuro cambiar eso de ti…aunque sea un poco.

Me separas un poco de ti para que pueda mirarte a esos profundos ojos negros —señorita Haruno Sakura ¿quiere ser oficialmente mi novia? —cuestionas con una sonrisa divertida.

Y yo sin siquiera pensarlo te beso de la forma mas apasionada. Sueltas un pequeña carcajada que resulta ser música para mis oídos (es la primera vez que oigo tu risa) y me adviertes que si te sigo atacando de esa forma tu no respondes.

—eso y dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de mi actos.

Y tú con una sonrisa arrogante me besas y comienzas a guiarme nuevamente a la cabaña.

No se que pasara el día de mañana. No creo que akatsuki te deje renunciar… lo bueno es que no atacaste la villa y tu nombre esta limpio…pero tendremos que ocultarnos…aunque creo que esta cabaña puede cumplir el rol de escondite secreto…no se tu…pero a mi me fue bastante difícil llegar aquí…

Las cosas realmente cambian…hace una semana…estaba en Konoha…teniendo sueños contigo… y ahora estoy entre tus brazos mientras nos entregamos el uno al otro. Extrañare Konoha, mi hogar…pero ahora supe que mi verdadero hogar esta aquí contigo…aunque no creas que jamás regresaremos…después de todo le hice una promesa a Naruto…te traería de vuelta.

Espero que no este muy preocupado, ni muy histérico…ya que no es normal que alguien se marche porque anda teniendo sueños y luego tiene corazonadas…ni tampoco es muy normal que trate de llegar a un lugar siguiendo un presentimiento… bueno…así son las **corazonadas**…y realmente estoy agradecida…por la **corazonada** que me guio a ti.

**

* * *

**

Fin

**Notas de autora:**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Se merece un review? **

**Espero que si…ahí pueden decirme si quieren otro capitulo a modo de epilogo o lo dejo así…bueno…ustedes dirán.**

**Espero que este bien. Dedicado especialmente a los amantes del sasusaku.**

**Arigato por leer.**

**Se despide Uchiha Nikky.**

**y lo ultimo...naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino que al gran kishimoto-sama**

**Bye**


End file.
